Best of Friends
by samsam829
Summary: Luke has a new best friend, and he invites him to a sleepover, which turns out to be a learning experience. Luke x OC
1. Chapter 1

Best of Friends

Warning Boy x boy, don't like, don't read

Luke was in math class, spending it as he usually did, sleeping, when he was woken by a sharp prod in the back. He turned around to see his friend Evan.

"What?" asked Luke, sleepily.

"Mr. Wood is calling roll, you're up in a second, thought I'd let you know."

"Oh, thanks man," Luke, was indeed, up next in the roll call.

Evan had just moved to New York a few weeks ago, the boys had been seated next to each other in most of their classes and became fast friends. But, while Luke was a slacker in school, Evan excelled, and girls seemed to like hanging around him, and going to the mall with him, which Luke didn't really get. Luke thought it was probably because Evan knew lots of things that girls liked, like about hair products, or clothes, or what celebrities were popular, stuff Luke didn't know.

Despite all these girls, Evan never seemed to have a girlfriend, and when Luke brought this up to him, Evan and a few girls just laughed, like it was some private joke. But, Luke liked Evan; he was mischievous, and good at pranks, which Luke respected.

Evan had light blond hair, which he styled differently every day, and had one bright purple strip running through it. He dressed well for their age, like some kind of teen model, Luke thought. He was also really attractive, his eyes were a clear blue, and he was thin and lean. His face had smooth lines and long eyelashes. Not that Luke had noticed any of that…

"Hey, dude, you wanna come over to my place tonight and stay over?", it was a Friday, and Evan hadn't been over before.

"Awesome! I've wanted to see this penthouse you keep going on about, and meet this Jessie of yours, eh?"

"Great, just check with your parents and you can come home with me after school, I've got some clothes and stuff you can use."

"M'kay, sounds good."

So, after school, the boys headed to the Ross's house. As the elevator opened into the living room, Evan's jaw dropped.

"Awesome! But don't people break in if they can just use the main elevator?"

"Actually, Connie from school was doing that for a while, but that's over with…"

"Hey, Luke!", called a voice from the kitchen, "Welcome home!"

Jessie walked into the room carrying a tray of cookies.

"Who's this?", she asked.

"This is my friend Evan, I've mentioned him before, is it okay if he stays the night?"

"Oh, yeah, it's no problem, but you should probably clean up your room, it looks like it was attacked by a dirty underwear monster…"

"Okay, okay, I'll do it…"

Luke snagged a cookie, and started heading up the stairs, and Evan started to follow him, but Jessie called him back. "Trust me, you don't wanna see this," she said. Che and Evan laughed.

Luke ran upstairs and cleaned his room as fast as he could, there _was _a lot of underwear around… When he came down the stairs again, Evan and Jessie were deep in conversation, then both burst out laughing. "He's quite the kid, Luke!"

"Yeah, I'm surprised he doesn't have a girlfriend yet!"

"Oh, I'm not so surprised!" With that Evan shushed her, and they both started giggling. Luke rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, now Jessie was in on e joke too?

"Let's go up to my room and play some Deadly Mayhem 2!", said Luke.

"No, it beautiful outside," Jessie said,"You two go down to the park and play outside!"

"Fine, fine, but when we get back we're playing all night!"

"Fine, tomorrow's the weekend anyway."

So the boys headed down to the park and tossed a ball around, chased each other around, and generally romped around. In the process, they became covered in dirt and grass. When they arrived home, Jessie took one look at them and said, "You two are filthy, you're gonna hop into the shower before you play anything."

"God! When did you get good at your job?", exclaimed Luke.

"I get a lot of practice with you, now go!"

The two of them headed up the stairs and Luke got into the shower, when he got out, he supplied Evan with everything he would need.

"Is this underwear clean?", asked Evan, caustiously.

"I don't know, probably,", shrugged Luke.

Evan took it gingerly and headed into the shower. A moment later. Luke realized he had left his dirty clothes on the bathroom floor, and ran to get them. Evan had left the door unlocked and Luke supposed he hadn't gotten in yet.

Luke pushed the door open, and spotted his clothes on the floor. He scooped them up and looked up to see Evan, facing the opposite direction, completely naked, he hadn't noticed Luke yet. Luke froze and just stared. His eyes locked on Evan's behind, it was kinda cute. Wait, did he just think that? About a guy? Luke felt something strange in the pit of his stomach, not bad, but different.

Luke silently slipped back out, and closed the door behind him. He sat down on his bed. He felt funny, his pants were tight on him, they hadn't been a moment ago. He realized his dick was hard, it had happened before, but he hadn't really _noticed _before. He sat there playing the scene through his head over and over until he heard the water go off.

Luke archived the moment for later thought as Evan came back into the room. . The boys played their game for the next few hours until they started to became tired. When they shut it off, they laid there in the dark, talking.

"Hey, Evan", Luke finally pulled up the courage to ask," Does your dick ever like, um… get hard, you know, and like bigger…", he started to blush. Evan began to laugh.

"Oh, sorry I asked,", stammered Luke.

"No, dude, that's completely normal, you mean a boner?"

Luke had led a very sheltered life with two very rich parents, but he had heard the term, just never matched two and two.

"Really!? Everyone?!", asked Luke, relieved he didn't have some kind of weird weiner-disease.

"Totally, dude, it just means you're…_ excited_…"

"Excited?"

"Like sexually, your body wants you to do something to make you, um…_happy_."

"Like how?"

"Do I have to explain everything to you? Like by, um, uh…jerking off…", he said the last two words quickly and under his breath.

"I have no idea what that is."

"Well, it's, um, you, eh, it's sexual stimulation through self-induced pleasure…", said Evan, knowing Luke wouldn't get it and hoping he would pretend he understood and drop the subject. No such luck.

"I don't get it, will you show me?"

"Dude you don't ask a guy that! It involes my dick!"

"What, were best friends, we should be close enough to see each other naked, no problem!"

"Fine, fine, fine, but you've gotta do it too."

"Sure, is it fun?"

"You have no idea."

"Okay then! Lets go then!" And with tose words, the two of them began to undress.

The stripped without a word, and then Evan gave Luke a quick explanation of what they were going to do, and they were off.

Throughout the affair, Luke's eyes never left Evan's crotch. HE watched as Evan pumped at his young cock. He took note that not only was it bigger than his, but it had a tiny patch of hair at the base! The view, only made him pump faster on himself. He was washed over by wave after wave of pure pleasure, and was beginning to feel giddy, this was fun!

Evan may have noticed Luke staring, if he hadn't been staring himself. Luke had a cute little pecker. Not as big as his, and totally hairless, but nice for their age. Yes, he had a thing for Luke, but he had NOT initiated this, this was simply a happy occurrence! He pumped away at his cock, not just imagining Luke this time, but actually watching! In fact, the first time he had ever jerked off (a few weeks ago) had been to Luke.

The two boys sat there, facing each other, but staring only down, stroking their dicks for the next several minutes. To anyone who looked in, it may have been…awkward, luckily, no one saw. As they neared climax, both boys began going harder and faster, letting out moans of joy.

"Why is it getting better,", breathed Luke, he was in too much pleasure to speak well.

"We're getting close to orgasm, the best ans messiest part."

"You are too?"

Yeah, wanna race?", Kids do love to race.

"You're on!" Both boys began pumping furiously, Luke's arm had never moved so fast!

They both let out loud cries as they shot all over themselves at the same time.

"What is this?", asked Luke.

"Jizz."

"Ah…", said Luke, connecting more dots.

They both lay there, covered in their own seed for a few minutes, breathing heavily, coming down from their high.

"Dude", said Evan, "I wanna tell you something. I'm gay."

"That's fine, I'm pretty sure I am too."

""Cool." With that, the two boys drifted to sleep.

More? Review , comment, should I write more for Luke and Evan? And what should happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Best of Friends

Chapter 2

Luke woke up the next morning to a cool breeze where he didn't usually feel one. He glanced down at himself to see that he was still naked, and dried seed was spattered across his stomach. He glanced towards the clock. _"Five?" _He was never up this early. Well, it was for the best, he and Evan needed to clean themselves up still.

"_Evan…" _There was that same feeling from before, new, but not bad. It wasn't just attraction, although Evan _was _very attractive. It was a longing, more than just physical attraction, deeper. _"I think I like him, like "like like" him." _

Luke couldn't take his eyes off of him, he was even cuter asleep. He was so enthralled with Evan's face, that he forgot that Evan was naked. Remembering this, he spent another moment staring at Evan. Then he had to take a moment to let his "little buddy" fall back asleep. He should probably wake Evan up before someone found them like this.

"Evan", he whispered, so that he didn't wake anyone else up.

"Mmmmhmrrphur."

"Evan," he nudged him with his foot.

"What…" cam Evan's sleepy voice, his eyes still closed.

"You're naked and covered in your own jizz,"

Evan's eyes flew open and he bolted into a sitting position. He glanced around the room, recalling the events of las night.

"Did I…come out to you…last night?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, but it's cool, I came out to you too."

"Ah, that's what I thought."

The boys headed to the bathroom to wash themselves off.

"We can't run the water long, it might wake someone up, so we've gotta shower fast", said Evan.

"Well", said Luke," It would go faster if we both showered at the same time…" He smiled.

"Do you have another…Oh! Okay…" Evan smiled too.

The boys hopped into the shower together and there was much giggling and stifled laughter as they messed around.

"You scrub my back, I scrub yours?", asked Luke.

"Cliché as that statement is…I suppose since you asked so politely."

The boys shared another grin as they began to soap up each other's torsos. Luke felt himself stirring below the belt again…

"Well, well," said Evan in a tone of mock shock, "Someone's easily excitable!"

"Well, sorry, I've only been gay for like four hours, I'm making up for lost time!", retorted Luke.

"I suppose the shower _is _the easiest place in the way of cleanup…"

That was excuse enough for Luke, and he took hold of his prick, eager to jerk off for a second time. He began to pump his cock, and Evan began to do the same.

The two boys stood there under the hot water, once again staring at each other whilst jerking themselves. They let out quiet moans of pleasure, still careful not to be too loud. As Evan stared at Luke's crotch, an idea occurred to him.

"How about I jerk you, you jerk me?", he said.

In response Luke's hand shot right at Evan's prick. He had been wanting to do that. He gripped it firmly, but delicately, and pumped up and down on it. Evan's eyes fluttered in joy and he let out shallow groans, he half forgot about Luke;s dick. Luke himself had half forgotten, he was having as much fun as Evan was. Evan took hold of Luke's prick and began to do the same for Luke.

"_He takes the phrase rock-hard literally!",_ thought Evan, rubbing the hard dick in his hand. Luke's moans began to get more frequent and louder, he began to push his groin into Evan's hand. In response Evan began to do the same. _  
_

The two were washed over by twin waves of pure pleasure as they spewed into one another's hands. They stood there breathing heavily for a second. Luke lifted his hand, full of Evan's load, to his mouth, darting his tounge out to taste it.

"Dude!," cried Evan.

"What? Try it! It's good!" , said Luke.

Evan lifted his own hand up and with a skeptical look, tasted Luke's sperm. He had to admit, it _was _good. The boys licked their hands clean and finished washing off.

"That wasn't faster at all", remarked Evan.

"It was more fun though!"

The boys smiled, dried off and got dreesed. Then they played some video games until breakfast, though neither of them was very hungry anymore.

There'll be more! If I get some good reviews and people seem to like it, I promise more is coming for Luke and Evan!


End file.
